


The Bathing Room

by L8Bleumr



Series: Untamed Tales [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L8Bleumr/pseuds/L8Bleumr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas and Rhavaniel are separated because of their duties. Rhavaniel is doing what she can to train a replacement, but Legolas’ patience is running thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathing Room

The Bathing Room - An Untamed Tale

 

“Do you have any word for me from Minas Tirith?” Legolas asked a messenger who passed him in the hall.

“I’m sorry, my lord. No message comes from the White City,” the messenger answered. He could see that Legolas was obviously anxious to receive word from Rhavaniel. “I passed another on his way there now. Maybe he will bring a bit of news for you when he returns.”

Legolas smiled and looked to the ground. “Perhaps. Thank you anyways.”

The messenger bowed properly to the Lord of Ithilien and went on his way.

* * *

It had only been a month since Legolas and Rhavaniel bonded their souls to one another. They did so without proper ceremony. It had become something more common in the recent war years for elves to bind before having a ceremony, but it was unheard of for royalty to make such hurried decisions. Still, Legolas had waited almost his entire existence for Rhavaniel to bind to him. When she finally agreed to it, he knew better than to wait for a ceremony first. She had a very untamed spirit and was known to change in an instant. She had allowed herself to become vulnerable to him and he took the opportunity to challenge her. She accepted and they bound their souls that very night in the eyes of the Valar. When word went out that these two long time lovers finally bonded, everyone became excited. It changed no one’s minds about them and was accepted among the Ithilien elves. Now everyone anxiously awaited the day they would celebrate their marriage publicly, and no one more than Legolas.

It was not so easy though. Rhavaniel was still living in Minas Tirith as royal bodyguard to Queen Arwen. She could not just up and leave her job without properly training her replacement. That was where she was now. She promised Legolas that she would be with him soon and asked him to be patient. Legolas had been nothing but patient for Rhavaniel over the years, but they were married now. She should be with him, by his side in everything he did. Newly bound elves should never be separated within the first year of marriage. It was painful to be apart during this time, and for Legolas it was almost unbearable. He was prepared to tell her this when she came back to Ithilien. It was time to put his foot down and demand that she stay by him. Of course, this was easier said than done. Rhavaniel did not take kindly to orders, especially from Legolas. She was never the type to bow her head and do as she was told, but Legolas had had enough. She was his wife now and would soon take her throne next to his. She needed to be here with him.

Legolas’ nerves were rattled thinking about it all. He decided he needed some relief from his worries and this called for a hot bath in his personal bathing room. It had been a gift from his friend Gimli, who built this room just for him and Rhavaniel. A natural hot spring fed water into this area of the palace. The Prince would never have to wait for water to heat as Gimli and his team of dwarves rerouted the water to flow into a rather large bathing pool. Legolas protested at first saying he needed nothing so grand, but Gimli was thinking of the future, when there may be little elflings running about the palace. Grooming was very important to the elves and was often a kind of family affair with mothers and their little ones, and fathers for that matter.

Legolas made his way to his private quarters, Rhavaniel at the forefront of his mind. He thought of her long golden wavy hair that hung down to the small of her back. He imagined her standing naked before him, breasts sitting up nicely, nipples erect. Her arms wrapped around her slim waist as she pushed her breasts together. Legolas sighed as he turned the knob to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and took off his boots, placing them neatly next to a chair where he hung his tunic over its back. He started unbuttoning his shirt and again thought of Rhavaniel. If only she were here now, undressing him the way she liked to, painstakingly slow. She always did like to draw out the moment, torturing him to the point that he would do anything she asked of him.

He pulled the shirt from his shoulders, off his arms, then laid it on top of the tunic, and started unlacing his green leggings. He remembered the time she did this for him using only her teeth. Oh, she was such a naughty vixen as she deliberately brushed her cheek over his arousal, causing him to moan uncontrollably. Legolas’ thoughts of Rhavaniel made him harden instantly. He wanted her, needed her badly, but she was miles away in Minas Tirith. He stepped out of his leggings, placed them with the other clothes and looked down to his cock standing at attention. “Looks like it’s just us again,” he said to himself and headed to the bathing room.

The bath was luxuriously warm as Legolas sunk beneath the water. Nothing felt better than this, except for the moist warmth of being surrounded by Rhavaniel’s depths. Legolas leaned back against the edge of the pool, his back turned to the door. He took a small cloth, dipped it in the warm water and spread it over his face. He leaned his head back and sat still a moment. All of his anxiety of everyday life and his annoyance with Rhavaniel’s absence began to dissipate in the warm water, but his thoughts of her nakedness never left him. He let his mind relax even further as he thought of her shapely hips and long muscled legs. They always felt so good wrapped around him.

His hardness twitched below the water, as he was still quite endowed. He removed the cloth from his face, placing it at the edge of the tub. Next, he found his hand traveling to his excited member. Legolas’ thoughts turned once again to Rhavaniel. He started stroking his cock, thinking it was her hand and not his that was rubbing and squeezing him. The warm water surrounding him felt like being inside her body. Legolas decided to let his mind relax even more.

Maybe he would call out to Rhavaniel, seduce her over the distance. Since binding, they were able to connect mentally with each other very easily. He wanted to badly, but was afraid she may not be somewhere where she could let such erotic thoughts affect her. He had tried this once before, only to be drilled by her later for not giving her fair warning first. She had been sitting in on a court procedure, far from alone and with beings from other realms. Legolas had been quite persistent and she ended up excusing herself from the meeting. She found the nearest closet and pleasured herself while Legolas mentally made love to her. At first, she was upset with him, but later admitted to the naughty feeling of pleasuring herself just a few strides away from dignitaries. Legolas promised to ask next time, which is why he halted his mental connection with her. It was still early and there was a good chance she was in another meeting.

His own hand and mind would have to suffice for now. He was too hard to ignore it. Legolas needed release. Again, he took his solid length into his hand and started stroking, letting his thoughts of Rhavaniel flood his mind. She was so beautiful and wild, and she was all his. If only she were here now, bringing him the pleasure he was now feeling. If only he could give her pleasure in return.

* * *

Rhavaniel rode hard to get to Ithilien. She missed Legolas desperately since leaving him to return to the White City after they bonded. She should have known better than to say yes to him, at least until she was done training her replacement. Being separated so close to marrying him was difficult. Not having Legolas’ body contoured against hers every night was maddening. As she rode across the miles, her mind thought of nothing but being alone with her husband. Just the sound of this made her body warm and she pushed her horse even harder.

She arrived at the stables, jumped from her horse, and threw the reigns at the stable mate. “Here,” she said without waiting and ran off towards the palace doors. She ran past Legolas’ throne room but found it empty. She stopped the next elf she ran past. “Where is Lord Legolas, my husband?” she asked hurriedly.

A tall lithe ellon bowed to her, but she was in too much of a rush for official greetings. She gently grabbed his upper arm, making him stand back straight again. “Please just tell me if you know where I can find him?” Rhavaniel used her sweetest voice with a smile to match. Deep down, her wild side wanted to grab him and shake the answer from him.

“I believe the Prince has just retired to his quarters only a moment ago,” the young ellon answered.

“Thank you,” Rhavaniel said and nodded. Then off she went to Legolas’ room.

She stood just outside the door, straightened her riding clothes and tucked a stray hair back into place. Her hand slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. First, she looked in his study, but it was vacant. Next, she went to his bedroom, but found it empty too. Then she heard a faint moan coming from his private bathing room. She smiled and walked hurriedly to the door, laying her hand on the knob. Another moan came from within. What was he doing in there in the middle of the day? Rhavaniel put her ear to the door and listened.

“Oh by the gods, yes,” he said from inside the room.

The worst thought that could have come to her mind did. What if he was in there with an elleth? What if he could no longer stand being separated from her and found comfort in the arms of another? Her mind went back to the time they were separated from each other and met in Lorien. They had both gone on and found different partners. They were still young then, not thinking clearly and influenced by outside matters. Could it be that Legolas had once again found another female to take care of his needs?

Rhavaniel’s heart was sinking fast. How could he do this? They were married now. Did that not matter to him? Part of her wanted to run away, but the rational side of her mind forced her to slowly open the door and see for herself just what was going on in the bathing room. She did just that and cracked the door open silently.

Inside, she found Legolas in his tub. He was facing away from her so that all she saw was the back of his golden head. If there was someone with him, she could not see for he was blocking her view. His head bobbed slightly, leaning back and then looking down. His breath was hurried. Legolas was definitely being pleasured, but by whom?

“Oh, yes my love,” he whispered.

Rhavaniel felt her anger rising and just when she was about to explode with venomous words, he moaned again.

“I need you Rhavaniel. I need you here with me.”

Rhavaniel’s mood instantly switched as she realized there was no one else in the room. Legolas was pleasuring himself and thinking of her while he did. She had never been so turned on as she was right then. How stupid of her to think that he could deceive her. Nerves that had just been wound tight began to relax as she stood just inside the door, watching her husband stroke himself and utter her name. Very quietly, Rhavaniel closed the door behind her and glided to the pool. Then suddenly, Legolas was in her mind. He was calling to her, thinking she was still in the City. She went along with him.

“Rhavaniel,” Legolas called to her mind. “My sweetling, I need you. I can’t stand being away from you another moment.”

Rhavaniel let her mind go out to him too, even though she was kneeling right behind him. Legolas was deep in a mental state of concentration and did not know she was here. “Legolas, my Prince, I want you too. Tell me where you are.”

“I’m in the bathing room. The water is so warm. I want you here with me.”

“Oh, but I am here with you now. Tell me what you are doing.” Rhavaniel moved her head a little closer to his. Now she could smell his masculine scent of moss and summer rain.

“I am dreaming that I am inside you. You feel so good, so warm and tight,” he said to her through their connection.

“Grasp yourself tighter my love,” she commanded. She could see over his shoulder that he was doing what she said. “Now stroke it up and down, up and down. Does that feel good?”

Legolas moaned and spoke aloud. “It feels wonderful, but it would feel even better if you were really here.”

Now Rhavaniel decided to become more daring and spoke aloud, whispering into Legolas’ ear. “Let us say I am really here. What would you have me do? What would you do to me?”

Legolas smiled and laughed naughtily. “I would take your breasts into my hands and squeeze them, your nipples hardening against my palms.”

Rhavaniel unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. Legolas was so deep in his trance he never felt her presence. Anything he was feeling now he thought was due to their mental connection. Rhavaniel cupped her breasts in her hands. “I’m squeezing them for you my love. Oh, they are so full and round.”

Legolas moaned. “My hand slides so easily along my cock. Shall I go faster?”

“Not yet,” she said. She stood once again and removed the rest of her clothes. With her mind, she called to him again. “Shall I join you in the water?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Rhavaniel stepped down into the warm shallow water of the pool. She eased her body down into the in-ground tub and sat across from Legolas. “I am hear, hervenn nin (my husband),” she said through their mental connection. Then smiling, she said aloud, “Open your eyes, Legolas.”

Legolas slowly opened his eyes and saw Rhavaniel sitting across from him. Her hands were cupping her breasts and she was rubbing her thumbs over her nipples.

“You are a vision?” he asked, confused as he came out of his trance.

Rhavaniel laughed. “I am no vision. I am here, my love.” She saw him release his length, forgetting that he had just been engulfed in the pleasures of his own flesh.

Legolas started to sit forward to go to her, but she stopped him. “Stay where you are.”

“But I have missed you. Why?”

“Do you know just how amazingly sexy you are when you are touching yourself? Don’t stop. Not now,” she begged.

Legolas leaned back against his side of the pool. He understood what she wanted from him, but he wanted something in return. He smiled wickedly. “I will continue if you will.”

Rhavaniel licked her lips. “My pleasure,” she said as she let one hand roam down between her breasts, down her stomach and come to rest at her juncture. She bent her legs at the knees and Legolas watched as her hand disappear between her thighs.

They said no more words, but spoke with their eyes as they looked at each other across the pool. Legolas took his cock in his hand again, stroking slow and long from base to head. Rhavaniel’s fingers circled her clit before dipping into her entrance and swirling it around until she found that one glorious spot. They watched each other as they brought themselves to a new height of pleasure.

“Legolas, I am close,” she moaned, her voice getting higher with every stroke.

Legolas grasped his length with one hand, pumping faster. With the other hand, he massaged his balls, feeling them tighten. His lips parted as a moan escaped between them. “Come, my sweet. I am ready.”

Rhavaniel kept her sight on Legolas as he did the same. It was difficult for them not to close their eyes and throw their heads back as they reached climax. Rhavaniel moaned high and loud as she heard Legolas groan his satisfaction. Legolas watched Rhavaniel’s sated expression, lips parted as she cried aloud.

“Oh sweet gods, Legolas, I’ve never done anything like this before, but it was wonderful,” she said when she could finally breathe.

“You look so amazing when you come,” Legolas added with a crooked smile. Now he moved across the pool to join her. “I have missed you so much, Rhavaniel. I cannot take this much more. We are married now. I need you with me. How much longer must you torture me?”

“It has been just as painful for me,” Rhavaniel said, cupping his face in her hands. “Come, let us dry off. I have something to discuss with you.”

Legolas agreed and they stepped out of the large bathing pool. He picked up a towel, but Rhavaniel took it from him. “At least let me tend to you. You deserve my full attention.”

He readily allowed her to dry him off. She started at his ankles and traveled up each leg, wiping away dripping water from his fair warm skin. Then she carefully tended to his taut cheeks and around to his half-softened length. She took her time in this area of his body, playfully drying him with the towel. Legolas knew what she was up too. She was driving him insane with his need to take her. What they just experienced was very good and exciting, but it was not as satisfying as being inside her walls. That was all he could think about as she slowly dried every inch of his body. She stood up and ran the towel along his back, examining every muscle. As she dried his arms, she allowed her breasts to brush against his back then contouring the length of her body against his.

This was more than he could take and he whipped around taking Rhavaniel into his arms. He grabbed the towel from her and tossed it across the room. Then he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. His hands wrapped in her wet hair as he held her close. Lips parted and tongues entwined. They tasted each other for the first time in a couple months. The feel of being together again was overwhelming for Legolas. He released her and captured her with is stare.

“Rhavaniel, I need you with me. You are my bond mate now. We should not be separated. It is too painful,” he said, his tone full of authority.

“I know Legolas, but I had a duty to attend to and--.”

A crease formed between his brows. “Your duty is here with me now and I will do whatever it takes to make you stay here.” As he spoke, he forced her to back up, pushing her until her back was flat against the rough stone wall of the bathing room.

Rhavaniel stood her ground. “So, what are you saying? Do you forbid me to carry out my duty? Are you telling me I can no longer be the Queen’s bodyguard?” she said in a slightly raised voice.

“I am telling you that you are mine now and I will not share you with anyone. Not Antien, not friends, not even the Queen herself. You are my hervess, my wife. You should be here with me, by my side, satisfying my needs and my wants.” Legolas’ eyes were dark with desire and lust. No one spoke to Rhavaniel in such a way, but he no longer cared. This was how he felt and she would just have to listen to him.

“How dare you speak to me in such a way, Thranduilion!” It had been a very long time since she called him by that name, and she only referred to him that way when she was angry and irritated with him.

Legolas knew his demanding tone upset her. He did this on purpose. He wanted her like this. Before she could protest any more, he spun her around so that she was facing the wall. Then he pushed his body up against hers, his hardened desire pushing against her backside. He whispered in her ear. “Let me remind you of what I have to offer.”

He took the pointed tip of her ear into his warm mouth, licked a trail behind her ear, down to her neck. He sucked on her soft flesh until he was sure he marked her. Then Legolas moved along her shoulder and across her shoulder blade. He drank in her feminine scent as he licked a trail with his tongue down her spine. Rhavaniel’s breathing quickened and Legolas smiled to himself. She may be upset, but she would not deny them this moment of pleasure.

Now he came to her rounded hips and voluptuous rear. His hands squeezed her, lifting her cheeks then separating. He bit and nibbled at the soft flesh. He was close enough to smell her desire. He knew what he would find, moist heat. One hand went between her thighs and nudged her legs apart.

Rhavaniel obeyed his gesturing command as her hips moved back slightly and her legs spread wide. She felt his hand delve between her thighs, in search of her secret place. His fingers covered her and spread her sweet nectar from front to back. Rhavaniel arched her back, offering herself to him, needing to feel all of him. Instantly his fingers delved into her body. She let out a moan and threw her head back, her long hair cascading down her back.

Legolas knew just where to go to bring her about quickly. He searched for that little clef just inside her body and began caressing her. Her moans became louder as her hips gyrated. Yes, he found the spot he was looking for. Now it was time for a new move, something he overheard some of the guards talking about. He wondered why such a thing never occurred to him before, but when he heard of the pleasure it brought, there was no doubt he would try it.

One hand was pleasuring her and the other lifted a cheek. He moved in close and licked her sweet juices. Rhavaniel whimpered. Then his tongue found her tighter entrance, circled a few times and dipped inside.

“Oh Legolas, by the gods!” she yelled.

Legolas repeated this, dipping even deeper. His fingers continued to circle her clef while his tongue quickened its pace, sliding in and out repeatedly. He assaulted both openings and had her writhing up against the wall. Her inner muscles tightened around his fingers and he knew she was close to climax, but he was not done with her yet. She had not answered his question about giving up her job in Minas Tirith.

Just as Rhavaniel was about to scream out Legolas’ name, he stopped everything. His fingers slid from her body. His tongue left her tightness. “Legolas no. Don’t stop now,” she begged shamelessly. She felt him standing behind her once more, his body pushing against her back. He licked the back of her ear again.

“I see you liked that new little trick,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

“Very much so,” she answered in a whimper. “But why did you stop?”

“You could have this every night, Rhavaniel, if only you would give up your position for the Queen,” he said as his fingers brushed down her back. “I am only half the elf I could be when you are not with me. I don’t care about anyone else. All I want is my wife by my side where she is meant to be. Do not deny us this.” His hand roamed down her backside and delved beneath. A finger circled her tight entrance and she pushed back into him, feeling his hardness against the taut flesh of her rear. Legolas laughed deeply into her ear. “You want more of this, I know. I knew you would like this, and I will give you much more if you only agree to move permanently to your new home. Be with me now, Rhavaniel. Let someone else finish training the new royal guards for the Queen.”

Rhavaniel was in a state of bliss. She would have agreed to anything as long as Legolas’ magic fingers kept doing what they were doing. Reluctantly, she turned in his arms so she was facing him. If she was going to let him demand this of her, she wanted to see him face to face. With her back still pushed against the stone wall, she looked deep into Legolas’ eyes. “You have weakened me. To deny you this is to deny myself. It has not been easy for me either.” Rhavaniel brought a leg up and wrapped it around his hip. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her moist body, so close now and only a move away from being inside her. She ground her hips into him.

Legolas closed his eyes and tried not to let her body take him over just yet. She was grinding against him, driving him mad with lust for her heated passage. His hand moved to her thigh that was wrapped around him, and further on to her bottom.

In one swift move, Rhavaniel lifted her other leg and Legolas caught her. Now she straddled his hips, his arousal still between them. She lowered her head and captured his lips. Tongues danced as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Then she released him, touching her forehead to his. “Alright Legolas, I give up. You win, my love. I will stay. I will tell the Queen that someone will replace me and finish the training. You are right. We can no longer stay separated. Our bond is too strong. I love you with all my heart and I will be by your side from now on.”

Feeling victorious, Legolas smiled as he studied her features. Rhavaniel was a beautiful but deadly elf. To know he could rule her like this made his senses heighten and his cock harden. Without another word, he lifted her and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her blue eyes once more and then plunged deep into her body. Rhavaniel gasped at the sudden intrusion. He touched her deep where she liked it before sliding out again. This time he slid in slowly and let her inner muscles caress him.

“This feels amazing Legolas, but I don’t want the Prince tonight. I want the warrior, the deadly archer. Fuck me Legolas!” she demanded.

He let his deep lust for her surface as an evil smile spread across his lips. He pushed her against the wall rather hard as he pushed into her quickly. “Is this what you want my wild vixen? Do you want it hard? Do you want it fast?”

“Yes Legolas. Give it to me!” she screamed.

Using the wall for leverage, Legolas began pumping into her, giving her every inch of him and going deep each time. Her body was bouncing to his rhythm, and she moaning uncontrollably. He moved faster and harder, her back rubbing against the rough stone. Her arms reached around to his back and her fingernails dug deep into his flesh. Legolas breathed in through his teeth from the pain of being scratched. This made him plunge harder into her body. Rhavaniel laughed in a low tone. “Oh, sweet gods Legolas, yes,” she moaned as he rode her into oblivion.

Legolas felt her muscles tighten around his arousal. Rhavaniel felt his cock harden. He went deep once more and stilled. They screamed in unison, the height of their climax washing over them like a tidal wave. Legolas spilled his hot seed and Rhavaniel felt her body warm and convulse around him. His length pulsed well inside her. They held fast to each other, reveling in the glorious feel of oneness.

Finally, unable to keep up their strength, Legolas lowered her to the ground while sliding from her body. He turned them so that he was now leaning against the wall, but held her in his arms. As his hands went to her back, she hissed in pain.

“Oh meleth, I have hurt you,” he said concerned.

She smiled. “It is alright. It is a good hurt. Besides, I deserve it.”

Eventually, he led her to a divan next to the bathing pool and gently laid her down. He retrieved a towel from a shelf, dampened it, and cleaned their recent lovemaking from between her thighs.

“Lay on your stomach and I’ll tend to your scrapes,” he said reaching for a jar of medicinal salve.

“You are so good to me, Legolas. You have always been good to me. Why do I deserve such a loving husband?” she said as he kissed her shoulders.

Legolas laughed. “Because there is no one else in Middle-earth that could handle such a wild elleth.” He finished tending her wounds and retrieved a burgundy colored throw from a closet. He came back and spread the throw out over her. Then he crawled under the cover and snuggled up against her back, contouring himself and wrapping an arm around her. His hand covered one of her breasts, just the way he liked to do after they spent themselves.

Rhavaniel squirmed into him and smiled. This was what she missed most. This was where she wanted to be. This is what she would never be separated from again. “I love you hervenn nin,” she whispered.

“And I love you hervess nin,” he answered. Then they both fell into a much needed reverie.

* * *

Rhavaniel sent a message to Minas Tirith telling Queen Arwen of her plans to stay with Legolas in Ithilien. The Queen completely agreed. The trainees were taken care of and Arwen was never without her royal protection. She even had Rhavaniel’s belonging sent to North Ithilien so she didn’t have to make another unnecessary trip.

Legolas walked into their room and found it a mess, full of crates and trunks. Rhavaniel was unpacking her things and rearranging Legolas’ quarters at the same time. He smiled. This was such a joyous moment. Nothing could spoil it . . . except for maybe one thing.

Legolas noticed a beautifully wrapped box lying on top of one of the crates. “What is this meleth?” he asked fingering the lavender bow.

“Oh, that is a gift from Queen Arwen,” Rhavaniel answered as she dug through a trunk.

“You have not opened it yet. Aren’t you the least bit curious to see what she has so kindly given you?” he asked.

“Well yes, but I have been so busy unpacking . . . Why don’t you open it. I won’t mind. Go ahead, love, and see what it is,” Rhavaniel said, never looking up from what she was doing.

“Alright then,” Legolas said and untied the bow. He took the lid off and inside was the most beautiful pale green dress with golden leaves embroidered upon it. There was a note on top of the dress. Legolas unfolded the parchment and read it. He laughed to himself.

“Well, what is it?” she called to him.

So much for their joyous moment, he thought. “It seems the Queen has gifted you with a dress.”

Rhavaniel remained silent but rolled her eyes. Arwen was always making her try on dresses. Even from miles away, the Peredhil was still torturing her with them.

“But this is not just any dress,” Legolas went on. “She has very generously gifted you with your ceremonial dress.”

Rhavaniel’s breath caught in her throat. Legolas could even hear her from across the room.

“Surely you have not forgotten about our binding ceremony. You must still be crowned Lady of North Ithilien and take your rightful place at my side,” he said in a joking manner. He knew how much she dreaded such pomp and circumstance. To irritate her even further he added. “I think I should like to see you make us a tapestry to mark such a blessed occasion.”

The next thing he knew, Legolas was dodging a shoe that came flying from somewhere behind a large trunk. “You’ll pay for that comment, Thranduilion!” she yelled.

“Oh, I certainly hope so, and many times over,” he jested and ducked just before another shoe matching the first one hit him in the head.


End file.
